初めての恋が終わる時 (Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * Shirow Miwa (illust) * Maque (video) |links = }} Background "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" is a song about parting with one's first love in the winter, and wondering what the future holds. It has entered the Hall of Legend and has been featured on several concerts. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. My first kiss tasted like tears Like a romance right out of a movie The chime for the departing train played right on time The cold winter wind brushed my cheeks I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together The city is all lit up, it's like magic The bare trees sparkle I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't This feeling inside, I pushed it away It was a decision I'd already made And I'm okay with it I won't look back, so... Thank you, goodbye This time was bound to come I should have known But still Thank you, goodbye? My body's trembling Though the train is almost here Now it brings me anguish I want a connection I wished for it with all my heart My hands are empty So, this is what goodbye is? I have to go I know that much I know you were kind too That's why I said: "...let go of my hand" I'm glad we met I love you Thank you, goodbye The words won't come Just for now, give me courage "Um, hey--" The words on my lips, the distance between us is 0 ...it's okay to cry now, right? I don't need words anymore Please, just hug me tight By this time next year I wonder who I'll be And who you'll be Derivatives |utau = |producers = Shiogama (tuning, mixing), nmasao1 (UST), P名いつかほしいP (video), ミントP (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm25828644; yt GSX1Ht4eT1U }} |human = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22620264 }} |producers = Wataame (cover), Taramaxu (mixing, mastering), Romelon (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22620264 }} , , , N, , |producers = Jinbei |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = nn sm9717747 }} |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery M_powder.png|Miku's Powder module for the song "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" by ryo, used for the song in Miku Flick. Hatsune Miku Powder PDArcadeFT Module.jpg|Miku's Powder module for the song "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" by ryo, used for the song in -Project Diva- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures